Where Are You?
by Kirazu Haruka
Summary: Tak terasa sudah 65 tahun berlalu sejak Presiden Soekarno membacakan naskah proklamasi. Apakah yang akan Indonesia alami di hari yang sangat berarti untuknya ini? Untuk merayakan peringatan kemerdekaan Indonesia. OOC dan gaje sangat, OC male!Indo.


**A/N: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY INDONESIA! -disambit sendal coz berisik- Adow! Ah whatev, pokoke met ultah Indonesiaku tercinta yang ke 65~~ Nih tak persembahin fic buat ente (lho) dan para pembaca sekalian... Selamat membaca! Walopun super gaje dan ampir telat sih... Dan kalo udah klik tombol ijo-ijo di bawah ya 8D -dilempar- (Nusa: Maap, dia lagi rada error kebanyakan ngemil permen jahe)

**Warning:** OOC, bahasa gaul, OC, gaje, ending maksa (banget).

**Disclaimer:** Sampe Prussia mengakui kalo dirinya gak awesome pun, gak bakal Hetalia itu jadi milik saya *gigit sapu tangan* tapi fanfic dan OC saya punya saya 8D

* * *

Selasa, 17 Agustus 2010 

Indonesia

Sesosok pemuda berkulit sawo matang dan berambut hitam acak-acakan tampak sedang duduk santai berleha-leha di teras rumahnya yang asri. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam koran yang dikenal oleh seluruh rakyat Indonesia (baca: Kompas) dan di tangan lainnya tergenggam kipas yang dikibaskannya soalnya malem itu emang panas banget.

Yak, dialah Nusa Satyadharma, personifikasi dari ibu pertiwi Indonesia (anehnya personifikasinya cowok, yah namanya juga OC! -plak-), yang suka ngamuk ga jelas kaya lagi pms, yang gampang diprovokasi, suka bikin rusuh, dan-

-Author mendadak kena sambit sendal jepit-

"Hoy Author rese! Ngenalin personifikasi negara sendiri yang bener dong!" seru Nusa, rupanya dia mendengar apa yang Author bacakan tadi (ya, eyalah!). Hokeh hokeh, tapi awas kalo nyambit gw lagi, alamat gw kasi bad ending nih mwahahahaha! -Author digebukin sama pembaca-

Okeh, bek tu teh topik.

Nusa sesekali menghela napas. Di koran tersebut memang banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya dari orang-orangnya yang sangat berharga baginya, namun tetap saja konflik tidak pernah luput dari berita. Belum lagi gosip-gosip internal... Tambah pusing saja dia. Pusing di hari ulang tahun? Ftw -plak-.

Eniwei, sudah sekian negara yang datang untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, mulai dari China (dia ngasih kado... Hello Kitty yang punya mulut a.k.a Shinatty-chan), Russia (iya, dia... Untung kadonya bisa dikategorikan 'normal', yaitu sebuket bunga matahari. Kita kesampingkan saja kata-kata, "Jadilah satu dengan Russia secepatnya~~" yang diucapkannya), Malaysia (nyaris aja berantem kalo ga dipisah; dia kaga ngasih apa-apa), Thailand (figur terkakak se-ASEAN setelah Vietnam -menurut Author- dia ngasih boneka gajah), Vietnam (ngasih perahu buatannya sendiri... Waow), Jepang (dia ngasih game terbaru yang bahkan belom dirilis di negaranya!) dan negara lainnya yang cukup akrab dengannya dan terlalu banyak untuk disebut satu persatu (pembaca: Bilang aja males ngetik!). Hush pembaca, ingat berprasangka ituh ngga baik lho -Author ditendang ke sumur Sadako-

Semua datang. Kecuali dia.

Personifikasi negara mantan penjajahnya. Yang punya rambut lancip kayak tulip. Yang sok cool tapi sebenernya tsundere dan sangat protektif. Dan yang diam-diam (walo dia kagak mau ngaku) masih dicintainya... Negara itu Belanda. Dia tidak datang.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dia sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi ingin menghubunginya, tapi gengsi (yaelah). Dia sudah bertanya ke Belgia, tapi dia tak tahu dimana broer-nya itu berada. Luxembourg? Sama saja. Apa dia masih sakit hati akan kenyataan bahwa dia ini sudah bukan miliknya lagi? Jadi dia ogah datang, atau bahkan sekedar menelpon untuk memberinya ucapan selamat? Memikirkan spekulasi negatif yang dibikinnya sendiri itu, dia jadi agak kesal.

"Udahlah! Dia kagak mungkin dateng! Gue kan merdeka dari dia..." katanya frustasi pada dirinya sendiri dan beranjak, hendak masuk ke rumah dan tidur nyenyak. Cukup sudah dia menunggu sampai selarut ini seperti orang bodoh. Dengan hati miris, dia beranjak masuk.

"BRAKBRUKMEEEOONG%^&%#!"

... Tidak jadi.

Sekejap dia menoleh ke arah depan rumahnya, nyari sumber keributan itu. Dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang sangat gak elit: Belanda a.k.a Willem yang nyusruk ke dalem semak-semak terdekat dengan sepeda jatoh di sampingnya dan seekor kucing liar di atas kepalanya.

Nusa cengo. "W, Will...?" panggilnya sambil nahan ngakak. Yang gagal dengan sukses. "WAKAKAKAK!" Nusa pun ngakak dengan nistanya menyaksikan mantan motherlandnya berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Kasian banget kau, Will. Will tampak menggerutu, pipa kesayangannya masih nyantol di mulutnya. Dia berdiri sambil menepis debu di bajunya. "Tolongin kek... Bukannya ketawa!". Gerutuan tersebut malah bikin Nusa tambah nggak bisa berenti ngakak.

Setelah Nusa tenang dan bisa ngendaliin ketawanya yang berlebihan itu, Will menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya yang super telat itu. Pesawatnya delay hampir dua jam saat dia berencana ke tempat Indonesia, begitu sampe malah dihadang macet, jadi terpaksa dia pinjam sepedanya Jakarta tanpa izin (baca: nyolong) dan ngebut sampai ke sana tapi malah berakhir ampir nabrak kucing lewat. Awww so sweet.

Nusa cengo. "Jadi... Lo bener-bener inget ulangtahun gue?" katanya setengah gak percaya. Belanda, inget ulangtahunnya dia? "Ya tentu aja... Kebangetan banget kalo aku lupa!" katanya sambil menepuk kepala Nusa perlahan. "Anyway, gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag*... Maaf, hampir terlambat" Disodorkannya seikat bunga tulip terbaik yang bisa didapatkannya.

"..." Nusa menerimanya tanpa suara. Dia menunduk. Will tentu aja jadi heran. "Oy... Nusa? Halo?"

"..." Mendadak tetesan airmata jatuh tanpa suara. Jelas aja Will jadi panik. "Ah, maaf, hadiahnya kurang bagus ya? Jangan malah nangis, entar aku ganti de-" "Enggak... Aku...suka banget," kata Nusa, ngapus airmatanya sambil tersenyum, seneng banget. "Terima kasih..."

"Uhh... Dan.. Ada satu hadiah lagi," kata Will sambil menggaruk pipinya salting, bahkan dia sedikit blushing, wow! "Huh?"

Ngedadak Will berlutut di depan Nusa, meraih satu tangannya. Nusa terkesiap, mukanya blushing. Yahh kayak di manga-manga shoujo itu lah. "Nusa... Ik hou van jou. Accepteer je me als je vriendje?**"

Hening sesaat. "... Kamu pasti udah tau jawabannya, bodoh!" katanya berurai air mata bahagia (tsaaah) sambil memeluk Will erat, yang balas memeluknya sambil tersenyum.

Well, at least dia bisa mendapat satu hal yang paling diinginkannya pada hari bersejarah ini. Selamat ulang tahun, Indonesiaku! Berbahagialah selalu!

* * *

Translation:  
*Selamat ulang tahun

**Nusa, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu?


End file.
